Mobs, Don't You Just Love 'em?
by Claire Starling
Summary: WIP. What if THE KISS lasted longer than we thought? What if the mob was closer than Erik had assumed? What if Raoul had a brain... NAH! That's impossible! Chapter 6 is rated R you have been warned.
1. MOBS: Angry people who solve hard heartw...

MOBS: Angry people who solve hard heartwreching problems with a quick solution- KILL THE FOP!  
  
  
"Pitiful Angel of Darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone!" She sung to me. As she stepped closer my body went stiff. And then…  
  
…her glorious lips upon mine. An explosion of passion, of suppressed feelings erupted from that kiss. I had been so surprised, so shocked. No one had ever kissed me before, no one, not even my own mother. And now, now this beautiful young angel in disguise was here kissing me as if she loved me…  
  
And that was the question wasn't it? Did she love me? Or was she simply doing this out of pity, or prayer that I will let her precious little fop go? I pulled away from her, I wanted to look into her eyes to discover the truth but they remained closed. But a smile of contentment remained on her lips, as her hand reached up to trace them in remembrance not disgust.   
  
I knew I had to let her go. I couldn't condemn her to this darkness. I went to step away but her arms suddenly shot out and held mine. My eyes returned to her face, questioning. Her eyes finally opened and all I saw in them was passion and love. Her lips sought mine again.   
  
The kiss lasted longer this time. I finally had the courage to touch her, my hands splayed on her waist. Her arms flung about my neck in response as she pulled me closer. I felt as if I was being devoured, and I liked it. I felt her lips part lightly under mine in a silent invitation. I needed no more before I plunged into her. My tongue went into her glorious mouth and they swirled and danced. Her kiss said what her words dared not.   
  
And I heard it strongly then. A mob, a mob was coming and I had to get her out of here. If they saw her with me they'd kill her too. I wouldn't happen. I slowly pulled away, looking into her confused eyes.  
  
"Oh, Christine…" I whispered. "You must go, flee into the light, marry your Vicomte, and forget about Erik."   
  
Her head shook with disbelief, "No, no I will not leave you again! If you love me, don't make me do this!"  
  
I kissed her forehead; "I love you, Christine, always. But it's safer this way; leave now, before it's too late.  
  
I removed myself from her embrace and released the fop, "Take the boat, leave me here, go now don't wait," I told him. "Just take her and go, before it's too late."  
  
"Go." I said. Raoul grabbed Christine and started to drag her out. But she fought and hesitated.   
  
"Erik, please. I love you…" she beseeched.   
I wanted to reply, but the mob was getting too close, much too close for comfort. "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"   
  
And Raoul finally managed to drag her from my lair. I watched from the window as he pooled her forever out of my life.   
  
I was going to turn when I heard a shriek that I knew to belong to Carlotta, "There he is, there's the Phantom! Shoot him! Shoot him now!"  
  
I wondered how they could see me from that distance. Only when it was too late did I decipher their meaning. The gunshot echoed loudly through the caves, a loud splash was heard, and a loud scream overlapped the gunshot's mighty battle cry.   
  
The scream still echoed throughout the caves like so many forgotten ghosts as the tiny boat tipped over, sucking Raoul de Chagny's corpse down to the bottom of the lakes murky depths and Christine's fragile body into the icy black water.   
  
MOBS: Angry people who solve hard heartwreching problems with a quick solution- KILL THE FOP!  
  
I watched with eerie attachment, hope shinning in my eyes as I waited for her to resurface.  
  
Her head came above the water long enough for her to cry out- "Erik, help! My dress is too h-!"  
  
The dress was pulling her down! She was going to drown if I didn't help. I heard several splashes and I knew that people were jumping in from the other side to come to her aid. But I knew that the lake was too vast, she would be dead by the time they reached her.  
  
I ran down to the main level and ran out to the decks, diving in. The cold water did little to effect me as I swam to the spot where I saw Christine last. I dove under searching for her body. I followed the bubbles that where rising to the surface at a steady rate. And I found her. Her hair was about her face in a halo, her eyes closed. She almost looked angelic…   
  
But if I didn't do something, she would be an angel. I put my arms around her waist for the second time this evening as I pulled her to the surface. Carefully but swiftly I swam to the surface. Finally pulling her to the dock I lifted her into my arms, wrapping my discarded cloak around her.   
  
I paused for a moment, debating in what to do. The men were almost at the site of my discarded boat, close enough to see us, close enough to shoot us. I had to decide what to do now. My home was no longer safe…  
  
… but I knew a friend who would never deny me access.  
  
Quickly running out of the Rue Scribe gates, I fetched the nearest carriage and gave the driver the directions to Nadir's home. 


	2. A Cry In the Darkness

A Cry In the Darkness  
  
  
"Nadir!" I called. My voice was soft as to not wake the other residents but with a large intensity. "Nadir!" I called again, this time a bit louder.  
  
Finally, the door opened revealing a half-asleep daroga. His eyes widened when he beheld Christine and my dripping forms as he ushered us into his home and bedroom. Silently, I laid Christine down on the bed.  
  
"Is she…?" Nadir asked, his eyes holding dread.  
  
"No, Nadir. She's alive, but if we don't get her dry clothes, she'll catch pneumonia," I replied to his question.   
  
I had an idea of how to get Christine's clothes. Since it was obvious that Nadir would not have woman's clothing lying around, I called to Darius. As I waited for him to arrive I asked for a pen and a slip of paper.  
  
He appeared in Nadir's doorway, his eyes wide in shock when he took in the entire scene.  
  
"I need you to do me a favour Nadir, I want you to go to the Opera House and give this," I say as I fold the letter, "to Madame Giry. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir- right away."  
  
"Be swift!" I told him and he scurried off. I turned to my loyal and only friend. "Nadir, do you have a rob that Mlle. Daae could borrow?"   
  
"Certainly, Erik," Nadir said, knowing his questions would be answered soon. He left the room after he gave me the robe.  
  
I shed all trace of myself as I slipped into a doctor like stance. With careful precision I removed her clothing and put her body in a robe. I took little notice to her naked skin, this was a place out of time, where neither Erik nor Christine existed. Once she was dry, I put her under the thick blankets. Seemingly snapping back into myself, I brushed a damp curl away from her forehead and crept into the other room where Nadir was waiting.   
  
"Nadir," I greeted him calmly as I sat down in a big armchair.  
  
"Erik," he greeted. "Now, would you care to explain just what is going on here?"  
  
I sighed, this would be a long story, "Well, you know how I was giving lessons to Christine for some time now? After her grand debut in Faust, this Raoul character showed up. Supposedly, he is a friend of Christine's from long ago. But now he had fallen for Christine and I was furious…"  
  
When I was about to explain what happened before the performance of my 'Don Juan', Darius came in through the door baring the dresses I had requested from Christine's room. I nodded and drifted into Nadir's bedroom where my fallen angel lay sleeping.  
  
I noticed her cherub face was distorted with anguish and her body was tossing from side to side. At first, I feared she had a fever, but her forehead was cool. It was obvious that she was having disturbing dreams. I hadn't realized that I had left my hand on her face until her hand touched mine. An electric shock pulsed up my arm from her soft touch. My presence seemed to calm her haunting dreams for her body was no longer moving and her tense faced seemed to be calmer.   
  
I detached myself as I dressed her in one of the nightgowns and brushed out her hair when I was finished. Unable to resist, I kissed one sweet innocent curl. I felt the tension building in my body and fled before her innocent ignorance captured me again, helpless to resist. She was as addicting as morphine and music, irresistible. Never in all my forty-five years have I ever felt such a longing for one person.  
  
"Now where was I?" I said as I settled into the armchair again. "Ah, yes. I had knocked Piangi unconscious before donning his costume…"  
  
An hour later we sat, my story told. I swirled the forgotten brandy in my glass as my thought swirled around me just as crazily.   
  
"So, now what is going to happen, Erik?" Nadir asked.  
  
"Honestly, my friend, I have no clue," I answered honestly. "Perhaps when she wakes up I can ask her why see said such a thing… and see if she truly meant it." I looked away. "If she didn't mean in, then that has to be the cruelest thing anyone has ever done to me," I paused, standing. I paced as I thought, frantic. "She's just so frustrating Nadir! She makes me want to scream!"  
  
"Erik!" he whispered harshly. "Be quiet or you'll wake her -"  
  
A high pitched scream echoed loudly through out the apartment. A strange sense of déjà vu swept over me as I heard it, it was the same as in the Underground.  
  
I ran into her room, her eyes were wide open and she was frightened. I grabbed her gently and shook her, trying to wake her from this nightmare. She had stopped screaming, but her eyes were still staring straightforward. Her breathing was calm again. Her eyes held a blank expression, not really taking anything in. She wasn't even seeing the wall.  
  
"Christine," I spoke to her. No response. I shook her again, "Christine…" I spoke louder this time, "Christine!?!" Still no response. I shook her and called to her but nothing worked.  
  
"Christine talk to me please!"  
  
  
  
- 


	3. He didn't deserve to die after all he wa...

He didn't deserve to die... after all he was just a pathetic fop of a man  
  
  
It had been three days since the incident in the basements of the Opera House, but there was no sign of change. Christine was still not responding to me. She stared blankly at the wall, not really seeing. She moved rarely, only to use the bathroom. I fed her of course for she wouldn't take any food on her own. I talked to her, sang to her, held her, and still nothing… I rarely left her bedside for fear that she would wake up and be alone and afraid.   
  
She did sleep but her dreams were violent. She would thrash about and sometimes she would scream in agony. I was staring to loose hope.   
  
I woke up in the chair by her bedside, stiff as usual. Stretching silently, I looked at Christine to find she was all ready awake and crying.   
  
Hope welled up in my chest, "Christine?"  
  
She was mumbling so lowly I had to lean in to hear, "My fault, my fault, it's all my fault, my fault. My fault Raoul is dead dead dead dead dead nevermore dead… my fault my fault my fault!"  
  
I shook her, "Christine stop." She kept on mumbling, growing more upset by the moment. I pulled her into my arms and held her, whispering comfortingly to her.   
  
"It's not your fault Christine. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is! It is!" she sobbed into my chest.   
  
"Sh, little one. I'm here, everything is going to be all right. You'll see, you'll see," I lulled.   
  
Soon she was asleep against my chest, and I placed her back down on the bed. I tucked her in and resumed my position on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. Slowly, I nodded off as well.  
  
My eyes opened slowly, the first thing in my sight of vision was a smiling face. Light lit up her hair and added a shine to her blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Erik," she sighed.  
  
"Good morning, Christine. Are you feeling well?" I asked, amazed she was even awake.  
  
"Oui, much better, Erik, thanks to you," she smiled shyly at me. But it faded quickly. "Erik, Raoul's dead isn't he?"  
  
I watched as her bottom lip started to tremble. I opened my arms in an invitation of comfort. I expected her to reject me, as she should but instead she threw herself into my arms. Carefully, I closed my arms around her giving her plenty of time to pull away. But she didn't instead she clung to me like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Oh, Erik," she sobbed. "He didn't deserve to die…" 


	4. If this is how I get to wake up every mo...

I just have to share this with you guys. Mad and I were talking after Drama class about our multiple likes when we were finally discussing Phantom. We were talking about Raoul and Erik when Mad said and I quote!:  
"Raouls ego is about this big *makes huge notion* while his equiment is about this big *makes a refrence to about 1/4 an inch*. Now Erik on the other hand, has an ego about this big *makes another reference to about 1/4 an inch* while his equipment is a subway sandwich!"  
I swear to god, people were staring at me because I was laughing histerically in the middle of the hallway.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, I own nothing.  
  
If this is how I get to wake up every morning, I wish vicomte's would die more often!  
  
I finally sung Christine to sleep. Carefully, I retracted her from my embrace and laid her on the bed. I could have held her for days, years and have been content but I knew that if I held her any longer I might go mad with love for her. Her tiny, cooing breaths, her soft curly hair, and that smell that surrounds her. It's like peaches and rose and a smell so distinctly Christine. It drives me insane. As I laid her down, I noticed that her left hand still clutched my gloved one. I took a moment to examine her hand. It was tiny, twice as small as mine are. But it was so delicate, like a small dove. She had hands that sculptors try so hard to recreate. I wished now, more than ever, that I did not have my gloves on so I could feel the heat from her hands. The need to feel her skin was so strong… before I could stop myself I brought her hand to my left cheek. Her skin was so soft, like rose petals and silk.   
Suddenly, her body moved and I almost fled. Her arm pulled back, my hand still clutched in hers, and she tucked our clutched hands under her cheek. I should leave her to sleep. But her hand wouldn't release mine. I tugged on my hand ever so lightly but that only caused her to pull her hand closed to her cheek. Once again I cursed my gloves. I'd do anything to feel her baby soft cheek against my hand.   
How long have I dreamed her willing to touch me? Oh Christine, my Christine… I love you… so damn much…  
  
**  
  
I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was drifting into consciousness. The first thing I saw were her bright blue eyes staring at me. A faint smile touched her lips and her hand still lovingly held mine. If this is how I get to wake up every morning, I wish vicomte's would die more often! My heart swelled when she squeezed my hand affectionately. She's touching me on her own free will… she's so beautiful…  
  
"Good morning," the angel said.  
  
"Christine…" It was as if my voice had been stolen from me. All I could manage to do was utter this beauty's name and caress each letter as if it were her cheek.  
  
Her eyes shut for a second- was that a shutter- of delight?  
  
"Erik, I must tell you something," she said, opening her eyes. "I want you to listen."  
  
I opened my mouth and her soft finger covered my deformed lips. My eyes widened in shock and flew up to her gaze which shown with love. "No interruptions."  
  
I nodded dumbly, dazed at her touch on my deformed skin. Slowly, she removed her finger, which gave a lingering caress, and began to speak. Oh, my Christine…  
  
"When I first went to kiss you… it was a bribe," she admitted, her eyes moving down, ashamed.   
  
I felt my heart sink as disappointment and pain started to consume me. I had to get out, she can't see me cry…  
  
"I was so furious with you, Erik. You had threatened the life of my dearest friend and forcing me into something I wasn't ready for. But then, we kissed. And," she paused, eyes closed as if she were savoring the memory. "It was like in all the stories I've read. There were bells ringing and birds singing. And, oh god, Erik, if you had asked me to give you the moon I would have gladly reached into the heavens for it. I knew it then Erik, that I loved you. I love you, Erik. But you deserve so much better than me… but I needed you to know that I love you. Do you hear me, Erik? I love you!"  
  
I only half listened after the 'I knew it then Erik, that I loved you' part. She loved me! She truly loved me after all… god, did I die and go to heaven? What did she say about her not deserving me? I could love no other! But did I deserve her… Could I really condemn her to the hell that I live in? To the darkness?   
  
"Erik, please, say something!" Christine was near tears. "Do you not love me anymore?"  
  
"Christine!" I said, shocked. "Don't ever utter that sentence again! Of course I love you, Mon Cherie, never question that!"  
  
A cry of joy escaped her lips as she flung herself at me and held me to her. Such sweet soothing warmth… I love her so much…  
  
But could I honestly condemn her?   
  
She kissed my cheek, the deformed one, and I gasped in surprise. I needed to think… and that is something I cannot do with this tasty little morsel in my arms. Wait, when did I start to think about her like that! I need to get out!  
  
"Christine?" I said. She merely hummed in response. "I need to think about this… about us… I'm going to go for a walk, but I'll be back…"  
  
"But Erik, you have no mask," she reminded me.  
  
And that's when I remembered. This entire time I had no mask over my face. And she had never winced, never looked at me oddly. Now I really needed to think.  
"I believe Nadir has kept a spare for me here, Christine. I shall not be long."  
  
I left her then, I heard her whimper in response to the cold but I couldn't turn back I had to think. Indeed, Nadir did have a spare. I always left some clothing here incase I had to flee.   
  
I walked out into the nameless streets. My fedora pulled low, my body remaining in the shadows. I numbly realized that it was raining and that it was cold. She kissed me, she said she loved me… how could I condemn her to this blackness, this hell…  
  
She needed sunlight, she was a creature of the heavens. Oh, I want to scream so badly… this is all so confusing… she finally loves me… but now I can't keep her. I'll tell her that, yes, that I love her… but she deserves so much better. And if she will not leave me, I'll have to leave her. This is so hard… this has to be the most difficult things I've ever had to do… harder than trying to piece back together the shattered face of a china doll.   
  
I stumbled back to Nadirs feeling hot and sweaty. Oddly, I also felt very dizzy and fuzzy. What was going on? I didn't drink at all today, no morphine either… The door opened and Christine jumps up from her position on the couch. She says something but I just can't make it out. I'm so dizzy… did I just moan? Arms touching my mine as I'm being lead to a room, with a bed! The bed enfolds me in its embrace. But a million blankets covered me in its searing heat. No, get them off! Insistent hands hold them down… soft humming… and angels voice… Christine… cold wet cloth… blackness… silence… 


	5. Get OUT of Erik's head NO the one on his...

I saw my beloved Erik agian... for the SECOND time... on the big bright stage. I couldn't breathe before the show and people were looking at me oddly. It was really funny. Anyway, before the show I dreamt that an anouncement came on: "Ladies and Gentlemen, There will be a surprise guest Michael Crawford playing the Phantom this evening." I snapped up and looked around. But obviously it was all in my imagination. After all, Michael is on Broadway right now doing the show "Dance of the Vampires" which, by the way, was incredible so don't listen to the mean credics and go see it. So after the show when James Robnick (I always spell his name wrong. BTW, he is an INCREDIBLE phantom. The only bad thing about his preformance was his laugh... it was pretty bad except at the very end when he was laughing at the fop) came out and talked to the audiance I was laughing my ass off. Hr's so funny. Anyway, he was talking about the theater's donation program when he said: "And I will be signing autographs in the lobby". So oof course I though I was dreaming again. But it was true. I freaked out and ran to the lobby and I now have a signed playbill, framed, on my dresser. I also got to talk to the actress who plays Carlotta and you wont believe this but, she has a Southern accent. I was SO surprised. We talked and then I left. Even though I could live there forever. Anyway, Erik... I mean James gave me a ribbon and I wear it all the time.  
Now that the authors notes have taken up half the page, I guess I will let you read the story now. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: Does chaining him to your bed count as owning him?  
  
Get OUT of Erik's head... NO the one on his shoulders, YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY!!!   
  
Christine had been waiting for Erik to come back. She was wearing one of her dresses, a blue one. She was told Darius, a rather kind man who made awful tea, had brought it for her early under Erik's instruction. Right after Erik had left, Nadir had come to his home. After not finding Erik, he told Christine he would be gone for several days on an emergency business trip. Nodding, she saw Darius and Nadir off, telling him that they would take care and watch his house.   
Then she sat, stared at the fire, and waited. It seemed like only minutes but nearly three hours later, Erik stumbled through the door. Christine stood up immediately. He was not at all well, his face pale and drawn. He was also soaking wet and shivering.   
"Erik, what happened?" Christine cried, alarmed.  
He didn't respond only trembled and looked as though he were about to tip over. Quickly, she ushered him to the bed. Taking off his cloak and mask she laid him down. Grabbing many blankets, she started to cover him up. He fought against her and she hummed hoping to calm him. It seemed to work because he relaxed. That's when she realized that his wet clothes were still on. Taking off the blankets, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Blushing, she realized she had to take off his pants. She unbuttoned and unbuckled his pants before covering him from the waist down. Then she moved to the end of the bed where she removed his shoes and socks. She pulled his pants off but it got stuck. With a fierce tug, she flew back the pants coming with her. Smacking her head, she let out a low cry.   
She got up quickly, rubbing her aching head. There was no way she could put clothes onto him and she didn't know if they had any for him here. Deciding quickly, she piled more blankets on top of him. She got up and filled a bowl with cold water, spreading it across his flushed cheeks and neck.   
This went on for hours, him still under the fever. She never left his side except to change the water.   
His eyes opened but his face was still warm. His sharp eyes were clouded over and he grabbed her.   
"Mother?" he said.  
She said nothing only touched his cheek.  
"Mommy, please, can I have a kiss… I've been so good and I only want one… please, Mother!"  
"Of course, Erik!" She kissed him repeatedly on the face. She cursed Erik's mother then for hurting Erik like this. "I love you, Erik. I love you."  
She repeated this over and over, kissing him.  
He fell back into sleep and she returned to changing the water. His fever broke hours later.   
He woke only once. Upon his chest lay a sleeping angel, confused, he touched her cheek. It was as soft as he had hoped it to be. And he slept again.   
It would be a day before he woke again, but the dawn held it's breath, smiling down at the young girl who found it in her to look beyond doubt, fear, and hatred. She looked behind the mask and she found what she had been looking for all this time. And the moon cradled them in a delicate hold, kissing both of their cheeks, whispering words of encouragement as it faded into day. 


	6. And now, back to Erik and a notsoinnocen...

DISCLAIMER: *crying hysterically* THE COPS UNCHAINED HIM FROM MY BED! So, no... I don't own Erik...  
  
  
Chapter 6: And now, back to Erik and a not-so-innocent Christine  
  
I woke up drowsy and out of breath but I felt better than I had in days. I felt a weight on my chest and looked down. And gasped.  
Christine's precious head lay on my chest, her light coos stirring her soft curls. Her face was flushed and I wondered how hard I had worked her under the fever.  
/He touched her cheek. It was as soft as he had hoped it to be./  
Carefully, not wanting to wake this beauty, I reached out toward her face. Using my index finger and my middle finger, I slid them under a strand of curls that had fallen in her face and put it behind her shell ear without touching her skin. I started slightly as she moaned in her sleep. If I hadn't been listening keenly, I wouldn't have heard her gasp under her breath…  
"Erik!"  
That's when I noticed that her breathing was quicker than normal and she wasn't cooing- she was panting! Her moist lips were opened slightly and her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. I also noticed, since she was facing me, that her nipples were hardened beneath her dress.  
I moaned quietly, feeling heat rise in my libido. I watched as something fascinating happened. Her left hand, which had been resting by her face, now strayed down down down, past her breasts and stomach and reached in between her legs. I watched, realizing how wrong this was, as she stroked herself through her dress. Her moans started to escalate in intensity and volume. And then, she spoke the name that brought her such pleasure.  
"Erik, please!" She sobbed. "Please, give me…!" she cried out at the end of the sentence.  
Her moans, the sweetest music I ever heard, reached their final cadenza and she called out to the heavens: "ERIK!"  
Her body stilled as her breathing came back down to normal. A smile rested on her lips but her flushed cheeks remained. She was glowing, my angel was glowing…  
I had the desire to shake her awake, flip her beneath me, and take her now- slow and tenderly, passionately and wholly. I knew that my penis was erect and tried to squash my desire as I had so many times before but it was harder now with her body on mine. I felt the curve and weight of her breasts against my skin. I could actually feel the heat of it through her dress. And then I paused.  
  
And started again.   
  
Lifting the blanket, I realized I was naked. Someone had undressed me… Christine? I could almost picture what she had done. She had probably taken my pants off while I was nestled beneath the covers. But what she had not known was that I did not wear underwear often and I was now suffering for it.   
  
*Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde.   
  
I was stuck with Christine's recently aroused body on top of mine while I was sporting a burning erection. I had the urge to *deconner quelqu'un… namely Christine.  
  
MERDE!  
  
And of course, when I am most frustrated, God pulls the worst thing possible. So, of course, Christine decides to wake up.  
  
"Erik," Christine greeted, her voice a little husky. She blushed- gods she's beautiful when she blushes- and cleared her throat. She obviously still had her dream fresh in her mind.  
  
"Christine…" I whispered, my voice huskier than hers.  
  
She moaned and her body trembled. "Erik, please…" she whispered.  
  
I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Please what?"  
  
She froze. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She looked at him and flushed, her ears turning red. "Did you- were you- watching me while I slept?"  
  
I never lied to her after the "L'ange de Musique" incident.  
  
"Yes," I replied, looking at her.  
  
Her mouth fell open and then shut with a snap. "I… I…"  
  
"Christine…" I said. "Je t'aime."  
  
Christine's eyes softened from embarrassment to love. "Oh Erik, I love you more, mon ange."  
  
I sat up, suddenly feeling as though I could do anything, and opened my arms to her. "Mon amour," I called her.  
  
"Mon amour," she replied as she fell into my arms. I held her tightly and my heart almost burst when I felt her hug me back just as tight. But she stiffened. I felt fear race up into my throat as she looked up at me. And the oddest thing happened.  
  
The naughtiest smile I had ever seen had crept up onto Christine's lips.  
  
"Erik," her voice was husky with desire again, "are you naked under those blankets?"  
  
I was surprised when I realized I was blushing. "Yes," I admitted.  
  
Her innocence was still visible in her bright blue eyes as pressed against me wantonly.  
  
"Christine, what are you doing?" I was shocked. What was she doing? Although I had fantasies about this constantly, it didn't mean I expected her to want it.  
  
"Erik- I… I want to make love to you. With you." She paused, looking down nervously and playing with her hair before looking back up at me, her eyes shinning with a mixture of desire, love, and anxiousness. "I want you to be my first."  
  
"Christine, I- I don't know what to say… why are you- why do you want me?" I said, confused.  
  
"I love you, Erik! What other reason could there be?" She picked up my hand and placed it on her heaving breast. "See, you did that. I want you, Erik… I need you. Please say yes…"  
  
I felt my resolve dissipate as I felt her full, warm breast in my hand. One last time, I attempted to put a stop to this. "Christine you-."  
  
Her finger pressed against my lips, my deformed lips. "Hush now, Erik. We love each other. And we both want this. Take me, Erik. I don't want to be without you any longer. I need you to fill me up with your love and warmth. Fill me, Erik… take me, love me, Erik…"  
  
And it was the final straw. Pulling her to me, I kissed her passionately. Our tongues dueled fiercely as I pulled her up beside him. Passions flared as her clothes came off her body and were thrown across the room. I could only feel searing heat and desire… her breasts, her face, her long legs, her smooth smooth skin against mine. Our spirits soared higher than ever before as we made love to the music of our desire.  
  
__________  
  
You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears into silence  
Silence  
I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind   
I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent  
And now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided  
__________  
  
FRENCH TERMS  
  
Merde: Shit as in "aw shit" not the literal shit  
Deconner quelqu'un…: Fuck with someone 


	7. Nadir's final say

Well, folks this is the end. But don't worry, I shant be gone long. I all ready have another fanfiction ready and it should be up within the week. So- ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *holds up Eriks mask* I own a part of Erik! *loud bellow of outrage in distance* Uh- but if I want to keep it I better be a good runner! *gulp* So, read read read! *runs*  
  
Chapter Seven: Nadir's final say  
  
Nadir walked in with a sigh. It had been a long, long day. He quietly shut the door behind Darius and bid him goodnight. The house was silent which was odd. After all, Erik was a night owl. And it was only eleven now. He would be up for another four hours at least. But there was nothing. Perhaps he went out. But Nadir had problems believing Erik would leave the young mademoiselle alone. Nadir decided to check in on the child. Opening the door, he peeked in. And bit back a gasp. Christine lay with her back toward him, her naked body lying half on top of Erik's nude form. He was glad the covers were pulled up to give them some dignity. He didn't know how he would have looked at either of them again if they hadn't. But they were asleep. And Erik's unmasked face had a smile of pure bliss on it. For the first time since Nadir had met him, Erik looked totally at peace. Nadir smiled, shook his head, and shut the door.  
  
*THE END*  
  
CS: Erik, would you do the honors?  
ERIK: Review so that she will give me back my mask  
CS: *evil smile* 


End file.
